


All Thanks To The Mothers

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childish, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Mother's Day, I Don't Even Know, Liam isn't mentioned a lot :(, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Jay at a little bookstore. </p><p>Louis meets Anne at a coffee shop.</p><p>Thanks to their mum's they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thanks To The Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot/Drabble I decided to right because it's Mother's Day. I think Jay and Anne deserve this for having to keep 'Larry Stylinson' a secret for so long ;) Happy Mother's Day to all those wonderful moms out there :) xx

"Of course mum. I'll be there as soon as I can," Harry said into the phone as he parked his Range Rover in the parking lot of a little bookstore.

 

"I'm getting some flowers for Karen. You remember her right," Anne asked.

 

"Mum... She's Liam's mum of course I remember her. We saw them yesterday," Harry said smiling. His mum could really forget things some times, but she's still a wonderful mum.

 

"Oh right! Well got to, love. I just got here. Love you Harry," Anne told him.

 

"Love you too mummy," Harry said as he walked into the store. A woman looked up at what he said and he smiled back at her with a faint color of red on his cheeks. Harry put his phone into his pocket.

 

"That's lovely. My son knows he has to say it too," the woman who had smiled said to him.

 

"Yeah," he says laughing nervously. "She's an amazing mum so I usually don't have a problem saying it," he tells her.

 

"Oh that's just adorable! My name's Jay," she said sticking out her hand for Harry. He eagerly shook her hand because that's just how Harry is. He's a charmer, he trusts people easily, and he has a lot of respect for other mums.

 

"Harry. Happy Mother's Day by the way," Harry told her while he let out a dimpled grin.

 

"Oh thank you. What brings you here," she asked him as she held a book.

 

"I'm buying my mom an old book. She used to have it, but it was so old it broke," he said sadly. "But I saw a copy of one in here just a couple of weeks ago," he said immediately cheery once again.

 

"I hope you find it. I think you should meet my son. He works here and I'm just taking care of the shop while he went to get a cup of tea. You two would get along very well," Jay said earnestly.

 

He frowned. He wanted to meet new people. To be honest Harry always liked getting to know strangers. "I don't think I can. I'm in a hurry," he stated.

 

"Oh," Jay. She looked deep I though and suddenly she smiled so wide Harry thought her face could split in two. "You could come to dinner at my house tonight with your mum! I'd love to meet her" she told him nodding.

 

Harry pondered it. It would just be his mum and him at home tonight since Gemma is at Uni. They usually don't do anything special and other than Harry's cooking that his mum says is literally perfected by the Gods. He figured he could go. Why not?

 

He nodded. "Sure, but doesn't it bother you that you don't know me? I could be a cereal killer," Harry told her as he smiled cheekily.

 

"Dear you look like you could barely harm a fly," she exclaimed softly.

 

Harry nodded while laughing. She was right. Harry was harmless and he thought that you didn't need to harm a fly. You could just open a window or door to let it go.

 

"Great," she said cheerily. Jay started rummaging through her purse and took out a little piece of paper and a pen. "You go find the book while I write this," she told him.

 

He agreed easily and went into the back section where he had seen the book. He looked at where it had been and thankfully it was still there. He sighed with relief and grabbed it carefully. Harry took it back to the front desk where Jay was standing with the little note but this time he could see a phone number with an address scribbled on it.

 

"Thank you for inviting us," Harry told her sincerely as he put the paper in his pocket and out stretched his hand with the book.

 

Jay looked at his hand questionably and shook her head. "No worries love. I'll pay for it. You just take it to your mum," she told him.

 

He was about to object, but Jay walked away into one of the rooms and disappeared.

 

Harry just shook his head and thought he would repay her as he walked backed to his car.

 

**

 

During their little meeting, Louis had been meeting somebody as well.

 

In a little tea shop just down the street from the bookstore, Louis accidentally bumped into someone!

 

"Oh I'm so sorry miss," Louis said as he bent down to pick up the cup. "Let me buy you another one," he said as he threw the now empty cup into the trash can.

 

"It's okay. I was leaving any ways," a nice looking woman told him. "I'm Anne," she said.

 

"Well Anne, you'll have to apologize to your husband for me but I'm getting you another tea," Louis told her.

 

Anne laughed then nodded and Louis thought she had a wonderful laugh. She reminded him a lot of his mum.

 

"What tea would you like," Louis asked her once he reached the front of the line with Anne.

 

"A Yorkshire tea is fine Hun," she told him as she looked down at her phone that had buzzed.

 

"Perfect! Two Yorkshire teas to go please," Louis told a girl who was at the front. She nodded and smiled a little to flirtatiously than he would've liked. He gave her a sympathetic smile since he didn't like girls and he knew what it felt like to flirt with somebody who obviously didn't like him.

 

Anne watched Louis and she thought that Louis was a lot like her son. They moved over to the side as their teas were being made.

 

"Are you gay," Anne asked bluntly.

 

Louis choked on air. "Yes," he said nervously. Some people reacted badly to finding out he was gay.

 

"Oh that's lovely! It'd be great if you met my son some day. You both have the same qualities," Anne told him smiling.

 

"That'd be wonderful," Louis told her. "How about you give me your number," he questioned.

 

"That sounds amazing," Anne said as he started to type in the phone Louis gave her.

 

"Here are teas. Come back soon," the girl from earlier said to him as she handed it to them.

 

Louis just nodded not wanting to embarrass the girl. He turned back to Anne and handed her the cup.

 

"Thank you Louis. Here's your phone. Give me a ring sometime so I can set up a time you could meet my son. And don't you text me! I don't know how that works. Bye love" Anne told him playfully but he sensed a little seriousness. He just nodded and said a 'Good bye' as she walked off.

 

**

 

"Come on mum," Harry said like a whiny child as he begun to open the car door.

 

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist," she told him as she followed him. He scrunched up his nose.

 

"Mum please don't ever say that again," he pleaded while Anne just laughed. "Really mum that's so embarrassing," Harry told her as he started walking up the steps to a nice looking house that was Jay's.

 

"I know I know," she said as her laughs minimized.

 

Harry shook his head fondly as he knocked on the door. His mum honestly was one of a kind. In a matter of seconds the door flew open and he was met by the sight of two little girls.

 

"Hi I'm Daisy-" the first one said.

 

"And I'm Phoebe! You must be-," the other twin said continuing her sisters' sentence.

 

"Harry. Our mum will be right out she said to come sit," Daisy finished.

 

"Well aren't you two adorable," Harry said as he walked in with his mum. The girls giggled and closed the door.

 

Then they ran off abruptly and Jay came. "I see you met my girls. I have more upstairs; Lottie and Fizzy," Jay told them as he gave a Harry a hug. "And you must be Harry's mum," Jay said happily.

 

"Yes I'm Anne," Harry's mum replied as Jay hugged her.

 

"And I'm Loui- wait Anne," he asked. Harry turned to where he heard the sound of an angelic voice. It was a boy that looked not much older than he himself.

 

"Louis?! This is your mum," Anne said excitedly as she looked between Jay and Louis. "What a coincidence," she said laughing. Soon Jay joined in as well.

 

"You've raised a great son,"

 

"You've raised a great son," Anne and Jay said at the same time while both boys blushed furiously causing their mums to engage in a whole new fit of laughter.

 

"Um you can follow me. I have a feeling they'll be doing that for a while," Louis whispered in Harry's ear sending shivers down his body but he nodded anyways.

 

Louis showed Harry a big grin and grabbed his hand pulling him into what seemed to be the living room.

 

He sat Harry on the couch and Louis sat right next to him. The both sat Indian style and turned to look at one another.

 

"I'm Louis," he told Harry.

 

Harry giggled. "I know you mentioned it. I'm Harry," he replied showing Louis a toothy grin. Louis gasped.

 

"You've got dimples!," Louis said sounding surprised. He poked at Harry's dimples which only made him giggle. Louis didn't know what it was about Harry's giggles but it made his heart swell with adoration.

 

"Yeah. And you're silly," Harry told him as he looked into Louis' cerulean blue eyes. They were absolutely captivating. "You've got nice eyes," he said to Louis who blushed.

 

"Thanks. You're sweet," Louis said laughing. His laugh was music to Harry's ears.

 

"And you also have a beautiful laugh," he said. And honestly what was wrong with these boys? They barely known each other and they're acting like lovesick puppies!

 

"You've got nice lips," Louis told him suddenly the mood turning a little serious.

 

"T-thanks. Your lips look very soft," Harry said staring down at Louis' lips.

 

"I don't know if they are you could kiss them and see of they are," Louis said cheekily.

 

"How about you take me out to dinner first," Harry shot back. Louis laughed loudly and nodded.

 

"Deal," Louis stated. 

 

"I think I like you," Harry told him as he blushed and looked down.

 

 "I think I like you too Haz," Louis told him. Harry's heart fluttered at the nickname nobody had used in years.

 

 Suddenly he had this weird depressing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Harry and instantly knew what it was.

 

Harry just stared at Louis until Louis got on top of him and began to tickle him! Harry didn't really object though. Louis' small fingers felt nice.

 

He giggled and stared up at Louis. He had this weird feeling that told him this was home.

 

Louis' depressing feeling left once Harry's giggles and started. It was like a drug that Louis needed. He couldn't live without Harry's laugh. Something told him that he wouldn't have that sad feeling for a long time because he'd always have Harry's laugh.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen their mums where watching their exchange!

 

"I say our sons are getting on very well," Anne said as she emphasized the 'very' and watched her son and Louis.

 

"Most definitely," Jay said sipping on her tea. She raised her hand towards Anne without taking her eyes off the boys.

 

Anne just stared with a small smile at their sons as she high-fived Jay back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hops you liked it!! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
